Provocame
by hale cullen anna
Summary: Desde que lo vi supe que lo queria para mi, sin importarme que fuera la pareja de mi madre, Edward Cullen seria mio, solo mio ONE SHOT


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza**.

Hola a todas, se que me quieren matar por no haber actualizado mis historias, pero para que me perdonen, les dejo esta one shot , es mi manera de disculparme por haberlas abandonado tanto .

Se lo dedico a todas y cada una de las personas que leen mis locuras , pero en especial a mi amiga angie Cullen, porque es a la que más he abandonado.

Las quiero mucho a todas

ANNA

**(Si eres de mente sensible o menor de edad por favor no lo leas) **

Soy Isabella Swan tengo 17 años y estoy a punto de irme a vivir a un pueblucho de sexta llamado forks, no puedo creer que mi adorado padre (nótese el sarcasmo) me obligue a irme a vivir con mi madre un maldito y jodido año, todo por que según mi padre no puede controlarme, por dios que exagerado si solo han sido unas cuantas fiestas y unas cuatas copas de mas, pero al parecer mi adorado padre piensa que es mucho.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que como pienso mudarme en vacaciones mis amigas Rosalie y Alice se Irán conmigo para estar unos días allá.

Mi madre acaba de empezar a vivir con su novio que no tengo que gusto de conocerlo (nótese nuevamente el sarcasmo) ni me interesa cada vez que hablo con Renne o sea mi madre, se la pasa hablando del fabuloso novio que tiene.

Cuando le dije a mi madre que me iría con ella una temporada se puso a llorar en teléfono, ella tenia varios años pidiéndome que me fuera con ella, pero estaba loca si creía que yo me iría a encerrar a un pueblo como forks, a parte mi papa es el del dinero, no es que renne gane mal , pero digo mi padre es uno de los hombres mas ricos de estados unidos, así que yo prefería las comodidades que me daba papi.

Pero ahora tengo que irme y vivir casi como una campesina, ok bueno creo que en eso exagero bastante, pero es que estoy enloquecida con la idea de irme a forks.

-Es hora de irnos al aeropuerto bella- me anuncio mi querido y mal padre.

-Valla te urge que me valla ¿no?- esperaba que se sintiera mal y me dijera no hija claro que no, es mas quédate, pero oh gran sorpresa.

-Bella no va a funcionar así que vamonos- dijo mi padre seriamente.

Sin decir ni una palabra mas Salí de mi adoraba y perfecta habitación, cuando Salí de la casa el chofer ya nos esperaba y claro que mis maletas ya estaban acomodadas y todo, en el trayecto al aeropuerto mi padre y no dijimos ni una sola palabra , no creo que tuviéramos mucho que decirnos, el era el hijo de puta que me mandaba a un pueblo por que no le gusta que beba o que me la pase fiesta, pero me manda con la loca promiscua de mi madre, así que no se donde estaré peor.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto me baje del auto de sin esperar a que el chofer me abriera la puerta, Alice y Rosalie ya se encontraban ahí.

-Bella pensamos que no llegarías- dijo alice ansiosa.

-No se por que jodidos estas emocionada por ir a un sucio y horrible pueblo- dije entre dientes

-Por que dicen que los pueblerinos son los mejores folladores amiga- dijo rosalie con una sonrisa malévola.

-Son una putas- le dije casi en un susurro para que mi padre que se estaba acercando no escuchara.

-Es hora de que aborden – dijo mi padre

Yo me di la vuelta sin despedirme de el, estaba muy enojada, no era justo que el me mandara con una mujer que nada mas veo tres veces al año, y se dice mi madre.

-Bella espera- me llamo mi padre y yo con toda la flojera del mundo y fastidio me di la vuelta para ver que jodidos quería.

-Hija se que me odias por mandarte con tu madre, pero te aseguro que no todo será tan malo, y tampoco quiero que creas que me olvidare de ti, te amo isabella y jamás te mandaría con ella si supiera que algo te podría pasar, y como se que tu madre no es la responsabilidad en persona, te he metido dos tarjetas de crédito en tu bolsa para que cubras todos tu gastos, a parte de la mensualidad que ya te doy y tu auto ya va en camino para allá, cuando bajes del avión lo primero que veras será tu adorado coche hija- dijo mi padre y aunque se merecía que le diera un beso no lo haría, no por que me diera eso se me olvidaba que me enviaba a un pueblucho ni siquiera sabia si ahí sabían lo que era la tarjeta de crédito.

-Gracias- dije seca me di la vuelta y me fui a donde estaban Alice y Rosalie esperándome para abordar el maldito avión.

Cuando Alice, Rosalie y yo ya estábamos en el avión mis amigas no dejaban de hablar de todos los pueblerinos que nos podíamos follar, alice y rosalie se quedarían en una casa que rentaron para su estadía en forks, así que por lo menos tendrían mi hotel particular, por que a lo mejor en el pueblo no había bares pero de que había hombres que me ayudaran a hacer un poco mas llevadera mi tragedia de vivir ahí había.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle mi madre ya nos estaba esperando ahí como perra emocionada, gritaba como loca mi nombre, juro que todo Seattle se entero como jodidos me llamaba, lo que me extraño es que estaba junto a un hombre que mas que eso parecía un dios griego o podía ser el mismo diablo en su forma mas perfecta, se veía muy joven para esta con Renne, y digo no es que ella fue muy vieja mi madre tenia como 32 años ya que me tuvo cuando tenia 15 años pero aun así este hombre se veía demasiado perfecto para ella.

-¿No me digas que es tu nuevo papi?- me pregunto alice al odio.

-Esta más que bueno- dijo rosalie

-No se si es el novio de mi madre, pero lo que si es que si será mi papi- dije.

Mis amigas y yo comenzamos a caminar rumbo a donde se encontraba mi madre y el perfecto dios griego que estaba junto a ella.

-Bella – grito mi madre.

-Hola renne- intente ser efusiva pero me era imposible eran demasiado años alejada de ella como para que ahora me pusiera como loca por verla ¿no?

-Hija, esta enorme- dijo mi madre emocionada.

-Pues si , tengo 17 año- dije un poco molesta.

-Si lo se bella, bueno y no me presentas a tus amigas- dijo mi madre al ver a Alice y Rosalie.

-Si claro ellas son mis mejores amigas Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale- las presente y ellas como todas unas señoritas de sociedad saludaron a mi madre.

-Y tu no nos presentas a tu acompañante- le dije mirando al hermoso hombre que estaba junto a ella.

-Si claro el es Edward Cullen mi novio- dijo mi madre cual vil adolescente enamorada.

-Mucho gusto soy bella swan- lo salude.

-El gusto es mió bella, renne no ha dejado de hablar de lo emocionada que esta de que vinieras a vivir con nosotros- dijo el hombre perfecto y que aparte de todo tenia una voz perfecta.

-Bueno por que no nos vamos a casa así podemos platicar mas a gusto- dijo Renne.

-Tengo que buscar mi auto- dije con fastidio

-Claro, tu padre me aviso y ya lo recogí esta en la entrada- dijo renne emocionada.

-Bueno pues vámonos- dije

Renne y Edward se fueron en su auto, que debo reconocer que era un hermoso volvo negro, pero no había como el mió mi minicooper que me enloquecía mi hermoso bebe color rojo, Alice y Rosalie obviamente se fueron conmigo.

-Oye el novio de tu mama esta buenísimo- dijo rosalie

-Si y lo mejor de todo es que renne dice que es su hombre ideal- dije con burla.

-¿Y por que no lo crees?- me pregunto alice.

-Por que este es el doceavo hombre perfecto con el que vive en menos de dos años- dije.

-Wow tu mama si que es rápida- dijo alice

-No mas que bella- se burlo rosalie.

-Son una zorras- conteste siguiéndoles el juego.

-No mas que tu querida, te conozco y se que harás hasta lo imposible por tener al novio de tu mami entre tus piernas- dijo alice.

-Claro que si, no todos los días se conoce a un hombre como ese- dije y era mas que claro que yo quería a edward entre mis piernas.

-Pues ya sabes si quieres un hotel particular puedes venir a la casa que rentamos- dijo rosalie.

-Saben que las amo- le conteste.

-Claro que lo sabemos- dijo alice.

-Pero creo que voy a necesitar que me ayuden- les pedí.

-Claro- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero en que necesitarías tu ayuda?- me pregunto rosalie

-Pues quiero ver que tan provocable es edward y así poder provocarlo- dije

-Quieres que hagamos lo que hicimos con Dimitri para que se tirara a alice- dijo rosalie.

-Discúlpame pero si mal no recuerdo tu también estabas esa noche, así que no nada mas yo Salí beneficiada- dijo alice.

-Yo no lo niego- dijo rosalie con una gran sonrisa, y es que era verdad, las tres nos habíamos puesto calientes delante de Dimitri para que se tirara a alice y eso termino en un trío, alice, rosalie y demetri.

El camino a casa de renne continúo entre recuerdos de nuestras fabulosas fiestas y las grandiosas borracheras que nos poníamos, Rosalie y Alice me pidieron que la llevara a la casa que habían rentado, que gracias a dios estaba cerca de donde vivía Renne por que yo no conocía nada de este pueblo.

Después de dejar a mis amigas yo fui a casa de renne que por el celular me indico como llegar, la verdad es que no recordaba nada de su casa, la última vez que había venido yo tenía 5 años.

El primer día de mi estancia ahí me la pase desempacando mis cosas y casi llorando por que no podía creer que mi nueva habitación era del tamaño del baño de la anterior, pero no me quedaba de otra.

Los días comenzaron a pasar Rosalie, Alice y yo salimos a pasear por el pueblo y lo único interesante que habíamos encontrado era una cafetería que para mi mala suerte cerraba a las 10:00pm, lo único bueno es que con la identificación falsa de Rosalie podíamos comprar alcohol y nos embragábamos en la casa que ellas habían rentado.

Renne nunca se daba cuenta cuando llegaba ebria , el que si se daba cuenta era edward y me encantaba tentarlo, pero ya me había cansado se juegos ahora si quería todo y lo quería ya.

**EDWARD POV **

Desde que bella había llegado a vivir con renne y conmigo no la podía sacar de mi cabeza, era demasiado provocativa, por mas que yo intentaba no fijarme en ella era imposible y la verdad es que tampoco ponía mucho de mi parte, varias veces la había espiado mientras se cambiaba de ropa o se bañaba pero ella me incitaba ya que dejaba la puerta del baño o su recamara abierta.

Hoy renne me había llamado para decirme que llegaría tarde ya que tenia que hacer unas cosas en la tienda donde trabajaba, agradecía que bella no estuviera, por que cada vez que la veía me daban ganas de arrancarle la ropa y follarla hasta que ya no pudiera caminar.

Cuando llegue a la casa, me extraño ver la luz de la sala prendida , me extraño por que el auto de renne ni de bella estaban en la cochera, me imagine que se les había olvidado apagarla, así que entre y deje mis cosas en la mesa y apague las luces, subí a mi habitación y vi que la luz de la habitación de bella estaba prendida, así que camine hacia su habitación, la puerta esta entre abierta , me asome y vi que bella estaba completamente desnuda sobre su cama y estaba viendo una película porno.

Me quede ahí parado , solo de verla mi miembro ya estaba completamente duro, bella comenzó a acariciarse ,pellizcaba sus pezones , tenia las piernas completamente abiertas, yo solo me imaginaba mi cabeza en medio de sus piernas haciéndola gritar mi nombre.

Después de un rato de acariciar sus pezones se estiro y saco de un cajón de su mesa de noche un vibrador, eso ya era demasiado para mi, estaba por entrar cuando algo me detuvo nunca me di cuenta que alice estaba ahí, bella le dio el vibrador a Alice, ella lo metió en su boca como si estuviera lamiendo el miembro mas delicioso, yo no pude evitarlo y saque mi dolorosa erección y comencé a acariciarme.

Después de que alice dejo de jugar con el vibrador metió un dedo en el centro de bella, me imagino que para ver si ya estaba muy húmeda, pero lo que le dijo casi hizo que me viniera.

-Parece que necesitas más lubricación – le dijo alice a bella.

-¿Si?, ¿y que tienes en mente para que me moje?- le pregunto bella a su amiga que también estaba completamente desnuda frente a bella.

Alice no respondió con palabras pero bajo su cabeza al centro de bella y comenzó a mamarla yo no resistí mas y abrí la puerta, ninguna de las dos se sobresalto ni nada por el estilo, yo llevaba mi miembro completamente fuera mi pantalón.

-Hola edward- me saludo bella con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Quieres unirtenos?- me pregunto alice.

-Me encantaría- respondí de inmediato.

Bella y alice se levantaron de la cama y me aventaron en ella, bella cerro la puerta de su habitación con seguro, algo me decía que esto lo había planeado, pero que bueno que lo habían hecho.

Entre alice y bella comenzaron a desnudarme rápidamente, yo las tocaba a las dos como podía, me estaba enloqueciendo, pero sobretodo bella, me moría por follarla.

Tu me vas a humedecer edward- me dijo bella o mas bien me ordeno, ella puso su adorable y apetitoso coño en mi cara y de inmediato saque mi lengua para lamerla y sabia delicioso, sentí como unos labios se cerraban alrededor de mi miembro y oía los gemidos de alice, así que supe que ella era la que me estaba mamando.

Después de un rato de estarnos mamando bella se bajo de mi y alice se separo de mi erección, yo estaba totalmente fuera de mi, y a pesar de que Alice era una chica hermosa y jodidamente caliente yo lo único que quería era follarme a bella.

-Es hora de que te enseñe que la hija es mejor que la madre – dijo bella que se sentó a horcadas sobre mi a la altura de mi miembro, con su mano acaricio mi erección yo puse mis manos en su cadera, estaba a punto de perder el control y ensartarla de un golpe.

Ella comenzó a bajar sobre mi miembro y era lo mas rico que había sentido en mi vida, era putamente estrecha.

-¿Te gusta papi?- me pregunto con voz sensual

-Cabálgame perra- le conteste, cuando le dije perra ella gimió, así que a ella le gustaba que le hablara así y claro que lo haría con ella me moría por sacar mis mas bajos instintos.

Ella comenzó a cabalgarme y era mas que cierto bella era mucho mejor que su madre, ella se movía frenéticamente, mientras que mis manos estaban en sus perfectos y redondeados senos, pellizcaba sus rosados y duros pezones.

Bella y yo estábamos follandonos de una deliciosa manera cuando oímos el ruido de un auto , alice se levanto de inmediato y vio por la ventana quien era.

-Es Renne- dijo Alice con voz molesta.

-Mierda- dijo bella encabronada y eso me excito mas, yo también estaba bastante encabronado.

-No que llegaría tarde- dijo bella bajándose de mí.

-Me importa una mierda lo que tengamos que hacer esta noche para terminar lo que empezamos ¿entendiste?- le dije a bella sujetándola del brazo.

-Si – dijo ella mirándome con mas lujuria si es que eso era posible.

Los tres nos vestimos rápidamente, cuando renne subió a la habitación ya me encontró en la nuestra y alice y a bella viendo que ponerse por que saldrían esta noche.

-Pensé que llegarías tarde- le dije a renne

-Termine antes- dijo renne acercándose a mi – muero por estar contigo- dijo renne acariciando mi pecho.

-Amor aun esta tu hija y su amiga deja que se vallan y te haré mía toda la noche- le conteste para que me soltara.

-De acuerdo, iré a preparar algo de cenar- dijo Renne contenta.

Cuando Salí mi habitación, bella estaba parada en el pasillo con alice.

-¿Por que putas le dijiste que te las vas a coger?- me pregunto bella enojada.

-¿Que querías que le dijera? , hoy no renne por que me pienso coger a tu hija hasta que ya no pueda caminar, ¿eso querías que le dijera?- le pregunte con burla a bella, que parecía una gatita enojada, ella se acerco a mi y me jalo de la camisa.

-Después de esta noche jamás la volverás a tocar, ni ella ni a ninguna puta mujer – me dijo y ataco mis labios salvajemente.

-Primero demuéstrame que eres tan buena, gatita- la rete, ella me vio con furia, pero después me regalo una sonrisa traviesa.

-Dile a renne que tienes una emergencia en el hospital, te espero en casa de alice y rose- dijo bella y se dio la media vuelta.

Yo baje 5 minutos después de que bella se fuera, ayude a renne a poner la mesa estábamos por comenzar a cenar cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, claro que no era una llamada , había puesto una alarma para que sonara delante de renne, tome la "llamada" delante de ella, cuando termine la llamada , ella me pregunto que pasaba , yo le dije que tenia una emergencia en el hospital y tenia que irme, a ella no le agrado la idea, pero sabia que no podía decirme nada, era medico y mi trabajo era ese.

Salí de la casa desesperado me urgía llegar con bella, llegue a casa de sus amigas, al parecer bella me estaba esperando, porque en cuanto vio que estacionaba el auto afuera salió de inmediato.

-Mete el auto a la cochera así nadie lo verá- me dijo, yo hice lo que ella me dijo.

-Cuando entre a la casa, Rosalie, Alice y bella estaban en tanga y sin brasiere.

-Valla están urgidas- me burle.

-¿Y tú no?- pregunto Rosalie señalando el notorio bulto que estaba en mis pantalones.

-Bastante – conteste con sinceridad.

-Ponte cómodo , quieres algo de tomar?- me pregunto bella.

-¿Tienen whiskey?- pregunte

-Claro- respondió Rosalie y se fue con bella a una pequeña cantina que tenían ahí, bella estaba preparando mi bebida, Rosalie se giro a verme y me dio una mirada entre malvada y divertida, sin dejar de verme comenzó a acariciar a bella que estaba aun preparando la bebida.

-¿Te gusta ver cómo nos tocamos?- me pregunto Alice al oído.

-Me encanta, pero esta noche ella es mía, me debe demasiadas masturbadas y baños de agua fría- conteste

Rosalie volteo a bella y comenzó a chuparle los pezones, bella dejo el vaso en la barra y tomo a Rosalie por el cabello.

-Nosotras también queremos diversión- dijo Alice

-¿Y qué propones?- le pregunte a Alice que ya había comenzado a acariciar mi miembro.

-Tú tienes dos sexis amigos, porque no los invitas- dijo Alice

-¿De quién hablas?- me gire para preguntarle

-De Emmet y Jasper – contesto

-Son casados – le dije con una sonrisa de sobra sabia que eso a ellas no les importaba eso en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y a quién demonios le importa eso?- me pregunto Alice, en ese momento Rosalie y bella comenzaron a acercarse a donde estaba yo.

-Anda Edward, llámalos para que vengan y así me tendrás toda la noche para ti solito – me dijo bella en tono más sensual que pudo.

No lo pensé dos veces y le marque a Emmet que de inmediato me dijo que si, el también inventaría la llamada de emergencia en el hospital, y con Jasper, el aun estaba en hospital así que diría que le había salido una cirugía y que claro que venía.

No habían pasado ni 15 minutos cuando el timbre sonó, Alice de inmediato se levanto sin ningún tipo de pudor o pena salió en tanga a abrir la puerta.

Alice regreso con mis dos amigo, Emmet y Jasper no podían creer que estaban aquí.

-Valla Edward parece que sabes divertirte- se burlo Emmet

-¿Ya conocen a las señoritas?- les pregunte a mi amigos.

-Solo a bella- dijo Emmet

-Yo soy Alice y ella es Rosalie- se presento la pequeña duende.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron Emmet y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie, bella y Alice se fueron a preparar unas bebidas, cuando regresaron ellas se sentaron en un sillón lejos de nosotros.

-Parecen nerviosos- dijo bella

-¿Crees que ustedes puedan ponernos nerviosos a nosotros?- pregunto Jasper con un poco de burla

-No creemos, estamos seguras- dijo Rosalie.

Inténtenlo- dijo Emmet , Rosalie soltó esa sonrisa malvada y traviesa de inmediato se acerco a Emmet , que claro mi amigo se dejaba querer, ella lentamente comenzó a bajar el cierre del pantalón de mi amigo, Jasper y yo viendo, era demasiado excitante ver eso.

Cuando Rosalie saco el miembro de Emmet completamente ella se giro y comenzó a sacar el de Jasper, Emmet y Jasper abrieron la boca de la impresión, cuando los miembros de mis amigos estuvieron afuera, Rosalie comenzó a masturbarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo, y se turnaba para mamar a cada uno.

Yo no resistía ver esa imagen, asi que me levante por bella, y la senté en mis piernas.

-Desde que te vi la primera vez me encantaste- me dijo

-Y tú a mí, muero por hacerte mía en todas las formas y posiciones que conozco – le dije mordiendo su cuello

-Pues hazlo- me respondió

Oímos un gemido y vi que Jasper ya estaba follando con Alice y Emmet estaba mamando a Rosalie.

Yo cargue a bella y la lleve a una habitación, esta noche ella sería solamente mía, y solo yo la vería.

Tumbe a bella en la cama y comencé a desnudarme lentamente para ella, ella se humedecía sus provocadores y apetecibles labios con su lengua, cuando estuve completamente desnudo, ella no paraba de acariciarse lamia sus labios frecuentemente y eso me estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le pregunte presumido

-Mucho- contesto sin dejar de ver mi erección.

-Pues ven toma lo que quieras- la rete y ella no lo pensó dos veces, me jalo para que quedara sentado en la cama, y ella de inmediato se fue contra mi miembro, era la gloria sentir su pequeña y hermosa boca a mi alrededor , yo enrede una de mis manos en su sedoso cabello, para marcarle el ritmo que quería y ella de lo entendía de inmediato, era el mejor oral que me habían hecho en mi vida, no quería que parara y no le iba a permitir que parara por lo menos no ahorita.

Ella mordía la punta de mi miembro y eso me hacia enloquecer, ella incremento la velocidad y yo estaba a punto de venirme así que quise sepárala pero ella no me lo permitió.

-Bella.., me voy a venir… , chiquita.. ahh- le dije para que se quitara, pero tal parece que cuando se lo dije sus labios quedaron pegados alrededor de mi miembro porque bella no se quito, sino todo lo contrario intentaba meterlo hasta el fondo de su garganta, sin aguantar más me vine completamente en su boca y ella parecía saborearlo, limpio completamente mi miembro y se separo, me miro a los ojos, y pude ver que los míos se reflejaban y lo que había en ellos era la más pura de las lujurias.

-Es la más rica mamada que me han dado en la vida- le confesé.

-En el más rico pene que me he comido en mi vida- me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y lo mejor es que la noche apenas comienza pequeña- le dije acercándome a ella

-Hazme gritar por piedad papi- me contesto de inmediato.

Y claro que lo hice, esa noche ella fue mía de todas las maneras posibles, no quedo centímetro de su cuerpo sin ser explorado por mí.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, me di cuenta que se me había hecho muy tarde, comencé a despertar a bella, que ella en vez de quitarse se aferraba mas a mí.

-Pequeña tenemos que levantarnos- le dije depositando un beso en lo alto de su cabeza.

-mmm- fue lo único que me respondió.

-Tengo que irme para ver qué le voy a decir a renne – le dije

-Mándala al carajo- dijo.

-No lo creo- le dije y comencé a levantarme.

-No quiero que vuelvas a tocar a otra mujer que no sea yo- me dijo bella levantándose de la cama.

-Y porque no tocaría a otra mujer, te recuerdo que vivo con tu madre y es una mujer muy ardiente- le dije para hacerla enojar.

-Si quieres que juguemos así perfecto- dijo ella matándome con la mirada, se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero fui mas rápido que ella y la tome del brazo y la jale para pegarla a mi cuerpo.

-Voy a dejar a renne – le dije antes de que me comenzara a golpear

-¿De verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si, no sé qué demonios me diste o me hiciste pero solo quiero estar contigo- le dije honestamente.

-Perfecto, porque yo me siento igual, pero se que si no quedamos aquí no podremos estar juntos como queremos- me dijo seria.

-¿Y que sugieres?- pregunte, sabiendo que si ella me decía que nos fuéramos a china me iria con ella.

-Vámonos de aquí, yo puedo estudiar en otro lado- me dijo ella con desesperación.

-Pero tienes 17 años- le dije

-No importa yo me encargare de mi padre lo prometo, solo vámonos- me volvió a pedir.

-De acuerdo- respondí y nos volvimos a fundir en un apasionado beso.

**Cinco años después.**

-Demonio dame mas – gemía bella.

-¿Te gusta así?- le pregunte pícaramente.

-Me encanta, me enloqueces – respondió mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo mi suegro que esta junto a nosotros.

-No podemos esperar un poco más?- pregunto bella asustada.

-Bella esta por nacer tu hija- le dijo mi suegro

-Si pero cuando Edward me soba la espalda se me quita el dolor- dijo mi adorada esposa.

-Te prometo que en el hospital seguiré sobando su hermosa espalda- le dije a mi ahora esposa

Si , bella y yo nos habíamos casado hace un año, cuando bella y yo nos fuimos de Forks, la mayoría de la gente se había dado cuenta de nuestra clandestina relación, obviamente Renne amenazo con demandarme por pervertir a su hija, pero bella dejo muy claro que si alguien era culpable de cómo era ella, era precisamente Renne, con Charlie no fue tampoco muy fácil, pero el entendió que bella me amaba y yo a ella, cuando le dijo a su padre que se mudaría a chicago conmigo casi puso el grito en el cielo y le dijo que no la apoyaría, así que bella demostró cuanto me amaba, le dijo a su padre que no quería su dinero, le devolvió el auto y todas las tarjeta y por increíble que parezca, bella comenzó a sacar buenas calificaciones para poder sacar una beca y así poder seguir estudiando sin depender de nadie, yo conseguí empleo muy rápido.

Y ahora 5 años después, con una bella mucho más hermosa que a sus 17, y mucho más madura, vamos rumbo al hospital donde nacerá nuestra primera hija, Charlie loco de alegría y de hace dos años para acá, no se separa de nosotros, dice que es para recuperar el tiempo que perdió por ser necio.

Los dos sabemos que no hicimos las cosas de la manera correcta, pero la pasión que sentíamos el uno por el otro nos llevo a conocer al más grande amor, porque amo a mi esposa, con sus defectos y sus virtudes.

**Fin**

Espero le halla gustado, recuerden dejarme su opinión, las quiero.


End file.
